Hollow
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Cobra's thoughts about his past life to where he is now! (Honestly couldn't really think of anything else for this one. I am so sorry!) Day Four of CoLu Week 2017.


**Day Four of CoLu Week 2017! Hope that you enjoy! This one is merely a one-shot, there will be no chapters after this.**

* * *

Hollow

Cobra could only stare at the image before him, a smile softening his features as he reached a hand over to brush a few strands of blonde hair away from his mate's face. Who would have thought that after all this time, he would have a life that made him feel so complete? All those times that he had just fought to get by, hoping that he could live to see the next day, and just living in despair.

Sure, he had Oracion Seis, and then Crime Sorcerie, but none of that compared to what he had always craved. All of his life, he had been feeling like something was missing. That there was a huge part of him that just didn't have anything to go on. No real hopes or dreams, just survival instincts. But now, Oh Mavis. Now he had a family, and felt like a whole man!

A look over to the cradle beside the bed caused him to smile. She was perfect, just like her mother. Tan, smooth skin. Little tuffs of light maroon colored hair that he knew would become almost a dark red velvet when she grew. Browns eyes that shown just as brightly as her mother's, and already showing an attitude that would no doubt give them both a run for their jewels.

She shifted as he stared, giving a small cooing sound that had his chest tightening with how much he loved her. Looking back over at Lucy, he knew that none of this would be possible without her. That he would still only be a husk of a being if he had never met her.

Even during the Nirvana incident, he had been drawn to her and her brilliant soul. Even though she had been cautious and frightened on the outside, her soul had been raging, daring any of them to harm her friends and loved ones. It had excited him to the core that such a soul with such passion existed, and he decided to test it out to see what she was capable of. Never, in all his years, did he think she would have thought the things she did.

All the members had been out for blood when Cubellios had bitten Titania, but not her. Oh no. If she had gotten her hands on him and the giant flying snake, she would have made them pay without the mercy of death. It thrilled him, but at the time he had thought it was because he was an insane bastard, looking for prey. Oh how wrong he had been.

Then, during the whole Clock Ordeal, her soul had been screaming in rage while she screamed in fear. It had messed with him greatly, because he wasn't sure what he had been feeling. The idea of torturing her was actually making him feel sick, which was why he had left Midnight with her most of the time, just so he wouldn't have to hear it. Only to shiver each time her soul flared, and wanted nothing more to go back and comfort her. To ask for her forgiveness.

It wasn't until Crime Sorciere had been caught that everything finally clicked. They had been waiting for their executions, only to find themselves staring at Lucy Heartfilia and the whole Fairy Tail guild, some members of Saber Tooth, and even Lamia Scale standing before them. Explaining that they had fought for their freedom, and had won. They were free! Free to do whatever they wished so long as it abide by the laws.

He had been surprised to know that the guilds had fought for them, but then he learned something that had floored him. The one who had came up with the plan to help free them...Had been Lucy! She had fought with her own guild mates, and the other guild that they deserved a second chance. In the end, she had triumphed over all of them!

When the had announced that, him, Midnight and Sorano had slumped to the floor in disbelief. The woman that they had basically tortured, had fought for them because she thought that they deserved the chance to change. It was at that moment, something had clicked into place for him, that he felt like something had settled inside of him and made him realize that he could live life. Not just try and survive each and everyday, but actually live each day!

He had decided then that he would stay by the blonde's side, because if anyone deserved his life. It was her. He just didn't realize how correct his self statement had been. It hadn't taken long for him to fall for the blonde, and was willing to lay down his life just to make sure that her smile never faded.

Whenever someone attempted to date her, or even gave a hint that they wanted to date her, he would look into them. Giving her warning, or just straight out blocking their attempts. She deserved only the best, and he refused to let her settle for anything less. Which was why he had never allowed her to see his feelings for her, because he couldn't make her happy. At least, that was what he had thought.

He still recalled when Natsu had slugged him out of no where, causing him to snarl at the slayer, thinking that he had truly gone mad! Only to pause to see that he was actually furious with him, and a look into his soul had told him why. It seemed, that at some point, Lucy had fallen for him! He had been oblivious to it, and she had come to think that he had no interest in her! He had caused her harm, without even realizing it!

To say that he sought her out would have been an understatement, he had ran to her apartment, hoping to explain that she couldn't love him. Shouldn't, even! That he wasn't any good for her and that she should set her sights higher than someone like him. Well, he had told her and it had blown up in his face. She had been furious, at him for even thinking of himself like that. That was when the final piece had snapped into place. She hadn't been mad because he had refused her, but mad at him because he didn't think better of himself.

So, he decided to be selfish for once in his life. And he was so glad that he had. Because now, he realized what he had been craving the entire time. His wish hadn't been to understand his friends, but for them to understand him! To show him that he was apart of the family, and show that he deserved to be loved. Well, now he had that, and a family all of his own. He was complete now, the empty feeling had long since passed, and now he felt full to the point he thought he would burst. He didn't think that Lucy could make him any more happy, but now..She had given him a daughter! Had given a family to call his!

Giving another smile, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles as she continued to sleep. He would never feel empty again, because he know had everything and more. All because of his beautiful mate.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
